Never Simple, Never Easy
by Fraulein Lissy
Summary: Katherine Harris is a woman of secrets. She is the foster-daughter of the Ghost, basically is a doctor, and her past is absolutely impossible. On top of this, she protects American interests and her family during a brutal feud that History never recorded. Understandably, her life isn't the safest or the easiest.
1. Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Patriot or anything recognizable as someone else's property. This disclaimer applies to the ****entire story. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter One

Once Upon a Time

A young woman animately told a tale to the huddle of children gathered around her near the flickering fire. The children lapped up the story and all to soon for them, the woman's hands fell into her lap and she whispered, "And they lived happily ever after. The End." The children whined and begged for more but she replied, "Off to bed, Munchkins." She shook her head and caught up a piece of fabric as they trooped upstairs.

"You love telling those stories don't you?" Grinned a young man leaning against the door frame.

She laughed, looking up from the pool of fabric on her lap. "Yes, yes I do, Thomas Martin. You know that very well."

A voice came out of the corner from a chair and a newspaper, "They always listen," winced at a rather loud thump, "and don't quiet down after." The paper lowered, to reveal the owner with his eyebrow raised.

The woman's amber eyes twinkled in the firelight. "You enjoy it just as much as they do, Mr. Martin."

"Quiet up there!" came a shout from the hall, startling Thomas and the others' heads follow the sound. A dark skinned older woman with her hands wrapped in her apron appeared from behind Gabriel, glaring at the ceiling with great displeasure. "Mr. Martin, those children just won't calm down. They're gonna break something."

Mr. Martin rose, but Thomas wound around Abigale. "I'll take care of it, Father." And with that he tore up the stairs three at a time, his brown queue bouncing on his back.

The young woman shook her head at the slightly raised noise that resulted. "Do you need any help, Abigale?" she asked, turning her attention to the older woman.

Abigale smiled. "No, Miss Katherine, you work on that mending. Nothin' too hard for me to do myself."

Katherine smirked and tucked a loose lock of golden brown hair behind her ear as she pulled the cloth into position, pulling the needle through in neat, tiny stitches. A few semi quiet moments passed before a extremely loud thump made her stab her finger with a hiss. "That is enough," growled Mr. Martin, throwing down his paper and stomping up the stairs. Only a few minutes passed before he and Thomas came back with the upstairs completely silent. Benjamin sat back down with a thump and sullenly snatched up his paper. Huffing, Thomas sat down in front of her. Eyes down, her lips twitched with amusement.

By the time Benjamin finished the paper, Katherine mended several pair of breeches and a petticoat. Thomas played with his soldiers, occasionally pointing out something of interest to her until Benjamin set down the paper with a rustle and announced, "Tomorrow is a full day. Time to rest."

Katherine quickly folded her mending and banked the fire while Thomas snuffed out all but two of the six candles that had lit the room. "Goodnight," he whispered, pecking her on the cheek. She finished and caught up one of the candles, handing the other to the only man left, repeating Thomas's farewell.

One candle made its way out to the hired men's cabins and two floated upstairs, but soon all was dark and silent on this farm on the Santee River.

* * *

_Cockledoodledoo! _Katherine stirred, stretching then sitting in her bed, smiling at the glowing sky. With another quick stretch, she was up, careful not to disturb the two other sleepers. She giggled at their innocent faces as she swiftly changed her shift before cracking the window. She could hear Abigale starting the fires downstairs as she pulled on her stockings, shoes, and stays. Glancing out the window while putting up her hair under her cap, Katherine saw Thomas stomp out to feed the horses and the other little things that needed to be done. Only a few seconds more were needed for her to finish with pocket, petticoats, jacket, and apron before flying down the stair to help prepare breakfast. Thomas returned with the eggs and cream that they would churn today. She could hear Benjamin discussing with Abner on the front porch the work that needed to be done today. The rest of the children were soon downstairs. Nathan and Samuel ran out to 'assist' their brother while Margaret set the table and Susan played with her mother's old doll that Aunt Charlotte gave her before that fateful day at Charles Town. While Katherine set the Sitting Room to rights, she glanced at Gabriel's latest letter about him coming south with Gates. War was coming to the Santee and both Benjamin and Katherine knew it. She prayed that not all of his prediction would come true.

_Boom, boom._ Katherine's head snapped up, ears alert. _Boom, boom._ There it was again. That wasn't thunder. "Benjamin!" she shouted, the letter falling from her hand as she darted from the room. "Benjamin!" She ran out into the yard and saw Benjamin working with one of the horses. "Benjamin!" He heard her cry and looked up.

"Woah, Girl," he ordered the mare. Katherine stopped in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Listen," Katherine whispered. He cocked his head, listening.

"For wh…" _Boom, boom._

Katherine stressed, "That isn't thunder." She worriedly glanced at him.

Benjamin looked at her. How did she know? "No, that isn't. Gather the children. Come on, Girl." and with that he ran, leading the mare back to the stable.

Katherine sprinted to the fields where the the boys were playing. "Thomas, Samuel, Nathan, your father wants you up at the house right now."

"But…" Nathan whined.

"Now!" she ordered, her tone harsh. The boys glanced at each other and ran, Katherine following closely.

Benjamin was already on the porch. William, Susan, and Margaret already stood there. Thomas started, "Father, wh…"

"Shush."

Then they heard it. _Boom, Boom, Boom._ "It's louder now," Katherine frowned.

Little William stared confused at the almost cloudless sky. "Is it going to rain?"

Thomas now frowned. "That's not thunder." _BOOM, Boom, boom._ It was getting closer.

Nathan asked quietly, "Father?"

Benjamin listened again. "Six-pounders. Lots of them."

Katherine sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Thomas looked worried. "How far away?"

His father tilted his head slightly from side to side. "Four, five miles.

As Thomas disappeared inside, Samuel ventured, "Waxhaus?"

Benjamin nodded. "Just east of it."

Margaret looked at her father with big eyes. "We should go stay at Aunt Charlotte's. She's west."

Katherine pushed her lips while Benjamin replied, "No, there'll be skirmishers on the roads. We're safer here."

Thomas emerges from the house, muskets in hand. He thrusts one of the three into Nathan's hands and offers the other to his father. Benjamin makes no move to take it and orders, "Put those away."

"But Father, they might come this way," Thomas almost whined.

Benjamin turned on him, thunderous. "Put those things away!" He stormed off toward the workshop, Susan trailing behind him.

Katherine sighed, dragging her hand down her face. "Stay close the house. If you hear muskets, you get back here immediately, you understand?" The older boys nodded before running off. Katherine turned to William as Abigale brought out the churn. She ruffled his hair. "Why don't you go get your letters and practice while Margaret and I make some butter, hmm?" William smiled and ran into the house. Hopefully, the good Lord would keep the battle far away from them.

* * *

**Please review and ask questions!**


	2. Why are You So Mean?

Chapter Two

Why are You So Mean?

"Margaret, the butter's come," called Katherine, watching the yellow gobbles bob in the pale milk and winced at a cannon blast louder than usual, if such circumstances could be considered 'usual'. Abigale brought out the large wooden trough that they poured out the churn into. "Where's Margaret?"

"I sent her out to gather the boys down by the river," answered Abigale.

"The River!" Katherine shrieked. She told them to stay close to the house! Practically leaping off the porch, Katherine sprinted across the field separating the house from the river. Skidding down the bank, she slid to a stop beside the seemingly frozen children. Floating down the Santee were bodies, some mutilated beyond recognition as human bodies, the cool, clear water of the river now red with their blood. She spotted the Stallion by the water and knew why they were down here int he first place. "Go back to the house. I'll get him." When they didn't move, Katherine gave Nathan a little push. "Nathan, get Margaret and Samuel back the house, now."

Nathan jumped like she had just pricked him with one of her pins and grabbed his siblings hands, leading them back to the house while Katherine made her way down the last bank. "Woah, Boy," she whispered, slowly tiptoeing toward the skittish animal. Carefully, she laid her hand on the halter and patted the spooked horse. "Good Boy." Watching her steps, Katherine led the horse up the bank and into the stable.

Jonah grabbed the halter from her. "Thanks, Ma'am."

She smiled stiffly. "You're welcome, but Jonah, but next time there's a battle heading for the farm, get it yourself." Jonah looked at the ground and nodded, sheepish.

Katherine slowly made her way back to the house, picking some wildflowers and thinking on the bodies in the river. Passing the workshop, she noticed Benjamin working on a rocking chair again with Susan silently watching him. The entire two years Katherine's lived here, Susan hadn't said a word. Turning toward the shed, Katherine entered. "Susan," she smiled holding out the flowers, "why don't you go put these in water for me while I talk to your papa real quick. Dinner should be ready any second." Susan scooted off her perch and took the flowers. Katherine watched her meander for a few moments before returning her attention to Benjamin. "Benjamin."

He didn't look up. "Hmm."

Katherine sighed. "There are bodies in the river."

That got his attention. "What?"

"Samuel and Nathan accidentally let Courage out. They chased after him and saw the river. Abigale sent Margaret to get them and she saw it too. Courage is back in the barn and the children in the house." She waited quietly while he looked in the direction of the river.

"What side?" he asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

Katherine bit her lip. "Plenty of both. Maybe more blue."

He sighed and pulled his hand over his face. Abigale rang the dinner bell. Benjamin put down the tools, put his arm around Katherine, and together they walked to house.

After lunch, with the cannon louder than ever and even the occasional patter of gunfire, everyone gathered in the house. Katherine quietly watched the boys whisper over their toy soldiers and Margaret working on her sampler with Susan silently watching. She walked into the kitchen where the men where and Abigale was washing the dishes and starting supper. "Abigale, how's our medical supplies?"

The men looked up at her. Abigale pulled out a basket. "Here it is."

Katherine pursued it. "We're going to need more bandages and hot water."

Benjamin frowned and leaned back. "Why?"

She looked up. "The battle's going to pass very close to, if not right through the farm. I at least expect some skirmishers. There will be wounded and I'm going to help them."

He stared at her for a few moments. "Alright. You can use the sheets on the mending pile and Abigale?"

"Yes Sir?"

"If you can, start a pot of water."

Abigale smiled. "Yes Mr. Martin."

Katherine started to head to the Sitting Room before changing her mind and trotting upstairs. Reaching the girls' room, she slid a bag out from underneath the bed and bounced back downstairs. Walking outside to the large oak, she slipped the bag into a small hollow at about waist height. With a sad sigh, she slid back inside and sat down to shred the sheets and roll them into bandages. All activity stopped in the room at the sound. Soon, the boys were clamoring to be able to tear something up. Laughing, after giving some instructions, Katherine gave up the task. Sitting next to Margaret, Katherine pulled up a torn petticoat and pulled out her sewing basket. Benjamin and the hired men gradually made their way into the room, drawn by the shrieks and laughter. As the sun began to set, Katherine set down her work and went to Abigale with supper. For once, everyone gathered around the table and despite the chaos about descend on them, the laughter and talk flowed freely. However, that all ended to soon.

* * *

"They're going to come," whispered Samuel to Margaret and William in the hall.

Margaret hissed, "Quiet!" She saw Katherine glance at them.

"We're going to have to fight them off," continued Samuel.

Margaret rolled her eyes, but William pipped up confidently, "Father will do that."

Samuel continued like nothing had happened. "They'll probably kill us men and Lord knows what to you women."

"Samuel!" screeched Margaret. This time Katherine didn't just look up, she got up and started to come over. Margaret heard a sound behind them. She looked and screamed then the boys saw him and cried out. There was a man in uniform with a gun!

Benjamin slipped past Katherine and pulled a hidden pistol out, cocked it and aimed it at the man. "Hands up," he ordered calmly, but just then the man stepped into the light.

Katherine gasped. "Gabriel!" Benjamin caught his wounded son as he collapsed. Rushing to his side, Katherine called out, "Abigale, hot water and the bandages, quickly!" Mica and the other hired men helped to move Gabriel into the guest bed on the ground floor while Katherine carried his gun and the dispatch case.

Thomas asked excitedly, "The battle, were you there?"

Katherine exclaimed angrily, "Thomas, get out of here! Go do something! Anything!"

Gabriel tried to sit up, but she pushed him down. "Have you seen any Redcoats?" he gasped as Katherine tore off his shirt to see his side wound.

Benjamin shook his head. "Not yet. What happened?" Abigale brought the supplies and Katherine dove into them before Benjamin could. A brief smile crossed his face and he decided to just let her dress Gabriel's wound.

"It wasn't like Saratoga. There, we stayed in the trees, but this time Gates marched us straight at the Redcoats. They fired two volleys into us and we broke like straw. I was given these dispatches…" He hissed as Katherine manipulated his wound. "I saw the Virginia Regulars surrender…" Another hiss. "…as they laid down their weapons the British Green Dragoons rode into them and hacked them to bits…" Gabriel choked on his emotion. "…killed them all, over two hundred men."

Katherine and Benjamin sat back appalled. She softly ran her hand over his brow as she quietly confirmed, "All of them?" At his nod, she gasped, tears coming to her eyes.

"They had surrendered?" asked Benjamin slowly. Again Gabriel nodded and he was stunned.

Gabriel tried to rise again. "Oh no you don't, Mister!" Katherine exclaimed, pushing him back down.

He shook his head. "I have to get these dispatches to Hillsboro."

Benjamin placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "You're in no condition to ride."

Gabriel shook his head, gasping, "I can't stay here…. It's not safe for any of you and I must get to… I…" Gabriel passed out.

"Finally," whispered Katherine, sighing sadly. Suddenly, there was a volley of musket fire. Benjamin and her ran to the front door and saw men clashing in their very front yard. Screams and hollers echoed across the field with more shots and the clang of steel.

Benjamin reacted quickly. Heading for the gun cabinet, he ordered, "Margaret, take William and Susan down to the root cellar. Abigale, go with them. Thomas, go to the back porch. Nathan and Samuel, the side windows. Katherine, go with Samuel and everyone, stay out of sight." The people remaining upstairs each grabbed a musket and shot and made their way to their positions. Benjamin took two pistols and two muskets before standing behind the door.

Thank the Lord, no one attempted to enter the house during the battle. While the little one huddled in the cellar, the older ones kept watch silently in the dark. Only the flash of muskets briefly displayed the carnage. Then shortly before dawn, it ended as abruptly as it started. Benjamin sneaked out of the house to see who was out there. Most of the wounded had been left behind. A man in a red coat reached out to him. Benjamin knelt at his side for a moment, only compassion on his face. "I'll be right back." He raced back. "Katherine, Thomas, Abigale, there are lots of wounded. Thomas, come help me move them into the yard. Abigale, go wake the men. Are you ready, Katherine?" She nodded. The men raced off to gather the wounded and Katherine quickly gathered the supplies she would need.

Out in the yard, Thomas and Benjamin set down that first red coat and Katherine quickly knelt with a lantern. "Water," the man croaked. She held up the dipper full of water that he greedily drank. She took it from him and deftly cleaned and bandaged his arm and leg wounds. "Thank you," he whispered as she reached for the next man, Continental. She smiled back at the Redcoat.

* * *

That sad scene was repeated the entire morning over and over. Benjamin and Abigale soon joined her, bandaging and soothing the soldiers' wounds. Sometimes it would only be a small wound, quickly bandaged, but more often it was great. And a few times, Katherine gently held them in her arms as they slowly died. By mid-morning, she was covered in blood and sweat, but kept going. At least now, they had gathered all the wounded in the fields and now had to only care for them. Slowly, Katherine started to hear the tramp of approaching troops. They watched a platoon of British infantry came out of the trees and corn and down the road. Katherine slowly rose to her feet and walked to Benjamin's side on the porch.

A young, bewiged Lieutenant approached him. "Thank you for the care of His Majesty's soldiers."

The group suddenly hears the quick tramp of horses approaching and all eyes turn to the road. Around the bend at a gallop came the British Green Dragoons. Quiet gasps were heard and the young children gathered together. Katherine moved a little closer to Benjamin and glanced at Gabriel. He looked back at her, worried. The Dragoons pulled into the yard, the leader, who must be Colonel Tavington, riding a little closer, looking down at it all. The young lieutenant immediately went to his side.

Tavington ordered, "Lieutenant, have a detachment take our wounded to our surgeons at Winsboro."

The young man nodded. "Yes Sir!"

Then Tavington sneered, "Fire the house and barns."

Katherine's heart dropped. She gripped Benjamin's arm and whispered, "What?" How could he order that!

Tavington continued matter-of-factly, "Let it be known that if you harbor the enemy, you will lose your home." Susan ran up to Katherine and she scooped the little girl up where she buried her head in her shoulder. Appalled, Katherine was about to say something when he continued smugly, "By Order of His Majesty, King George, all slaves of the American Colonies that fight for the Crown shall be given their freedom."

Joshua took off his hat. "Sir, we're not slaves. We work this land, free men." He backed up as soldiers approached them.

Tavington looked off annoyed, then replied menacingly, "Then you will have the opportunity and the privilege of serving in the King's Army, aren't you?"

A soldier ran past them holding Gabriel's dispatch case. "Rebel dispatches, Sir."

He looked at them. "Who carried this?" he asked rather mildly. Looking around when no one could or would answer, he shouted, "Who carried this?"

Gabriel moved forward, shrugging on his uniform coat, answered, "I did, Sir." Everyone stared at him. Katherine gasped softly. He walked down the steps. "I was pained and these people gave me care." Benjamin followed him slowly. "They have nothing to do with the dispatches."

Tavington handed back the case. "Take this one to camp. He is a spy. Hang him and put his body on display." Everyone was thunderstruck, but when Katherine was again about to say something, Benjamin did.

"He's a Dispatch Rider," He pointed to Gabriel as the soldiers grabbed him. "And that's a marked case." Katherine noticed that he was starting to panic. Her heart clenched.

Tavington ignored him. "Destroy the livestock. Save the horses for the dragoons," he ordered.

He sneered as Benjamin started again. "Colonel, this is an uniformed dispatch rider carrying a marked case," He stepped up to the horse's head. "He cannot be held as a spy."

Tavington smiled at the simple colonial farmer. "Oh. We're not going to hold him. We're going to hang him." Katherine's eyes watered. That sarcasm was so cold it burned! If this wasn't what this was she would have laughed and she still wanted to because this was so surreal it seemed like a movie.

Thomas stepped down. "Colonel…" Benjamin started.

But Gabriel hissed, "Father."

Katherine almost saw a lightbulb turn on over Tavington's head. "Oh," he exaggerated, "I see. He's your son. Perhaps you should have taught him something of loyalty."

Benjamin tried again. "Colonel, I beg you, please reconsider. By the rules of war…"

Tavington interrupted him incensed. "By the rules of war?" He pulled out and cocked a pistol, pointing it Benjamin's face. "Would you like a lesson, Sir, in the rules of war?" Benjamin looked straight up the barrel without flinching. The Colonel changed tactics. "Or perhaps your children would?" He smiled and moved his aim to them on the porch. Benjamin ran back and flung his arms out. Katherine dropped Susan and pushed her and William behind her, using her own body as a shield.

"No lesson is necessary!" exclaimed Benjamin, panicking.

Tavington lowered and uncocked his pistol, smirking.

The Lieutenant pipped up, "Sir, what of the Rebel wounded?"

"Kill them."

The young man looked down and murmured, "Oh."

Benjamin turned away defeated and the soldiers dragged Gabriel from the house. Thomas fidgeted. "Father, do something!"

As soldiers came up with torches, Benjamin hissed, "Be quiet!"

Katherine watched Thomas shuffle as he watched Gabriel being tied to a wagon. "Thomas…" she started to warn. Thomas streaked toward Gabriel. "Thomas!" she screamed, starting forward but Benjamin pushed her back starting himself.

He ran straight into the soldiers screaming, "Run Gabriel, run!"

Benjamin sprinted forward screaming, "Wait!"

Tavington raised his pistol and fired, shooting Thomas directly in the back. Gabriel shouted, "NO! No, Thomas!" as he was dragged away.

Benjamin caught Thomas before he hit the ground. Katherine ran off the porch and to his side, Margaret right behind her. Katherine stroked the side of Thomas's face. "Oh, Thomas," she whispered. He had the cheekiness to grin before wincing with the pain. Benjamin and Katherine looked up and Tavington as he passed.

"Stupid boy."

Katherine looked down at Thomas and said loud enough for Dragoons and Thomas to hear, "No, Thomas, you aren't stupid, only very very brave. Braver than anyone I've ever seen." Thomas grinned once more and then his body relaxed. Katherine sobbed once as the shots that killed the wounded were fired and again and again. It hurt just as much as if Thomas was her true brother. She held Susan close, hiding at least the views of the carnage. Her eyes met that of the young Lieutenant. Why you do you have to be so mean?

* * *

**Review Reply: Guest: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please review and feel free to ask questions! I'm sick right now and reviews always make me feel better!**


	3. Goodbye

**Author Note: This story pretty much follows the regular chain of events except for the battles of Waxhaw and Camden and the taking of Charleston, which not only do not take place in 1778, but are also months apart, not days. Everything else is in its place. Also, there will be two troops of 'Green Dragoons'. The Green Dragoons are led by Colonel Tavington in the Movie uniform, but the British Legion will be led by Lt. Col. Tarleton. They both exist in this story. Finally, at least for now, for the purposes of this story, William and Susan Martin are twins. If you spot a historical inaccuracy, please let me know! There will be places where it will purposefully not be, but I'll let you know about those if you ask. Enjoy! Review replies are at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Goodbye

"All of you stay here," ordered Benjamin. Katherine watched anxiously as he sprinted into the burning house, praying that it wouldn't collapse on him before he came out again. When he did come out, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Nathan, Samuel." Benjamin tossed muskets to both boys.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked. "You're not going to go after him, are you?"

Benjamin stared at her incredulously. "You would let Gabriel hang?"

When she heard that, Katherine felt some of the tension in her body dissipate. "No, of course not. I thought you were going after the Dragoons."

"Without horses?!"

She let herself laugh a little. "Somehow, yes."

"Alright, I want you to hide in the fields with Margaret, William and Susan. If we aren't back by sunset, I want you to take them to Charlotte. Is that clear?"

Katherine nodded. "Crystal."

"Boys." Benjamin lopped off, the boys running after him. The children watched them until they disappeared into the forest, then Katherine took charge. She reached into the oak and pulled out her pouch. Lugging it over her shoulder, she jogged back to the children.

"Okay. Let's get in the corn." Katherine picked up Susan and started to walk away when Margaret stopped her.

"What about Thomas?"

Katherine looked at his cold, pale face sadly. "When your father comes back, we'll bury him. We can keep an eye out for him in the fields, Margaret. We can't do anything right now."

Margaret looked at her, tears streaming down her face. "What if they don't come back? How can you be so cold about this? Do you even care?" William's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Katherine looked straight into Margaret's eyes. "I can't cry right now because if I let myself, I'll lose any control I have right now and I won't be able to keep the rest of you safe." A tear slipped down her cheek and her head weaved slightly as she looked the devastation around her. "Of course I care. He was my brother too." Closing her eyes, she continued, "If your father doesn't come back, we'll go to your Aunt Charlotte's like he told us." Margaret started to interrupt but Katherine held up her finger. "I'm sure that she'll send someone to guard his body and in the morning, we'll bury him. Alright?" She stepped away.

"I'm sorry." Katherine looked back and sent her a sad smile and a nod. Margaret took William's hand, following Katherine into the fields.

* * *

Katherine stepped out of the fields when she saw the wagon and all of them safe. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks before calling back, "They're back." She picked up Susan and ran toward them. Benjamin knelt at the side of Thomas's body. Katherine's eyes met Gabriel's. She leant over the grieving father. "Benjamin, we need to bury him and get the children to Charlotte's."

The expression on his face when he looked at her haunted her for the rest of her life. But Benjamin slowly stood and walked over to a shovel and a hoe that had been left out by the men. Gabriel took the hoe and they walked to the little graveyard where Elizabeth was buried. As they started, Katherine picked up a bucket of water and some cloths. One of the dead soldiers' smocks was clean and she took that. She knelt at the boy's body. "William, find two clean blankets." By the time he had returned, she had put the body on a dirty one, washed and bandaged the wound, and put the clean smock on. The boys helped her move the body on the clean blanket. Katherine and Margaret wiped the dirt off the boy and Katherine positioned his arms on his chest. Using a piece of wood from the carcass of the house and charcoal, they put together a passable headstone for Thomas.

_ In Memory of Thomas David Martin_

_ Who died on the 29th of May, 1778_

_ In the 15__th__ year of his life_

Benjamin and Gabriel walked back, the grave dug. After a few minutes of kneeling there, Benjamin nodded. While Katherine carefully covered Thomas with the other blanket, Benjamin and Gabriel took a length of rope and wrapped it around the body, forming a sort of mummy. They tenderly carried the bundle over to the hole and gently lowered it in, Gabriel jumping in to receive it. The children and Katherine followed and stood there while Gabriel and Benjamin filled in the grave, Katherine picking up William and shushing him as he started to sob. When they were finished, Katherine firmly shoved the headstone, more like headboard, into the ground at the head of the grave. After standing there for a few moments, Benjamin began to pray.

"Lord, we pray the you would accept this child and keep him at your side with his mother. We asked that you embrace him and help us to understand the manner in which your mercy works. And forgive us our sins, Amen."

Benjamin was overcome with emotion, his children gathered around him, and for a few minutes, they only grieved.

Benjamin glanced at Katherine and she smiled reassuringly. "Come now," he ordered softly, "We need to be at Aunt Charlotte's before dark."

As they rode away, Katherine took one last look of the place that was her home for the last three years. Somehow, she knew she would never see it again.

* * *

They shook into the plantation's drive just as the sun set below the horizon. One of the house slaves exclaimed, "Mr. Martin!" shocked his bloody state. Katherine saw Charlotte leaning over the second floor balcony.

She meets them at the porch. "Benjamin, what happened? Are you hurt? Gabriel? Where's Thomas?" At the mention of Thomas, William gives a tiny sob.

Katherine takes it onto herself to break the news. "The battle went right past the house. Gabriel was wounded and found his way home." Gabriel smiled faintly. "In the morning, after we collected the wounded, the British Army arrived. At first it seemed like all would be well, but then the Green Dragoons showed up. The leader said we were harboring the enemy and ordered the property burned. He then forced Abner and the rest of the hired men to join them. Then they found the dispatches that Gabriel carried." Charlotte's eyes were wide at this point. "Gabriel stepped up and said he carried them and that we had nothing to do with them. The leader ordered them to take Gabriel and hang him for being a spy." Charlotte gasped. "Benjamin tried to change his mind, but that only made him angry and he threatened to shoot us. As it is, he had all the Continental wounded shot. Thomas," Katherine swallowed and her eyes watered. "Thomas tried to free Gabriel and he just shot him in the back. He called Thomas a stupid boy." Now she let out a sob. Charlotte was horrified. "Ben caught Thomas and held him till he died. They," she waved her hand at Nathan and Samuel, "went with Benjamin to save Gabriel. Then we buried Thomas by his mother. That's what happened."

Charlotte just stood there for a few moments composing herself before ushering them inside. Soon Margaret, Susan, and William were in one bedroom and Nathan and Samuel across the hall. Katherine watched as Charlotte leaned over Margaret, tucking her and the others in. "You're safe now," she whispered lovingly to the young girl. "Try to sleep."

"Goodnight," Margaret barely managed.

Katherine leaned over her pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight and sleep tight."

"Goodnight," smiled Charlotte. Benjamin's exchange with Nathan across the hall caught their attention.

"Father," Nathan said, arms tucked behind his head.

"Hmm?" replied Benjamin, gazing at him.

"I killed those redcoats," Nathan stated like it was the most naturally thing in the world. He was only thirteen!

"You did what I told you to do." Benjamin paused. "You did what you had to. There's no wrong in it."

Nathan's reply shocked all three of them. "I'm glad I killed them." He stared at his father. "I'm glad."

Benjamin suddenly found great interest in tucking the sheets around the boy. "Get some rest." He stood up and headed for the hall, but he stopped and reached for Samuel. "Samuel," he started.

Samuel turned away, hands over his face and curled in a ball. The look on Benjamin's face as he sat on the stairs, both doors now closed, broke the women's heart.

Charlotte attempted to comfort him. "You've done nothing that you can be ashamed of."

Benjamin just looked her. "I've done nothing, for that I am ashamed." He sighed and rested his face in his hands.

No one who knew the story on the plantation got much sleep that night.

* * *

Early the next morning, Charlotte and Katherine found Benjamin siting by the fire in the music room, grasping his late wife's necklace. Charlotte set a breakfast tray next to him. The trio looked back when Gabriel came in wearing his uniform.

Benjamin cleared his throat. "We'll go to St. Helen. " In explanation, he added, "It's a free slave island north of Charles Town." Sighing, he continued, "We'll be right under the British's noses and they won't even think of it."

Gabriel interrupted, "I'm joining up with them." Startled, Benjamin stared at him, Katherine expecting it.

Charlotte didn't either. She gasped, "Gabriel." Benjamin strode slowly toward his son.

"No, no. You're place is here now."

Gabriel was adamant. "I'm going back. As a soldier, it's my duty." Katherine could only watch as it all fell apart.

Benjamin managed to speak through his growing aggravation. "Your duty is to your family." Gabriel sighed and turned away. Benjamin strode after him, Charlotte and Katherine on his heels, voice raised, "Don't you walk away from me, Boy!"

Gabriel looked back. "I'm sorry, Father. I'll find you when this is all over."

"No!" Benjamin shouted. "You're not going! I forbid you to go!"

Katherine gasped as Gabriel turned on him. "I'm not a child!"

"YOU'RE MY CHILD!"

The two men stared at each other. "Goodbye, Father." Gabriel walked out the door.

"Gabriel," he called after him as Gabriel stomped down the steps. "Thomas is dead. How many more have to die before you heed my word?"

Gabriel looked back again for a moment. He then put on his hat and mounted his horse. Benjamin closed his eyes and Charlotte shook her head. Katherine and the children stepped out on the porch and balcony to watch him go. "Yah!" Gabriel galloped down the drive and out of sight.

Charlotte put her hand on Benjamin's shoulder, but he said, "I'm not losing my family." And he walked outside.

* * *

"No, you cannot go!" Benjamin shouted as Katherine pleaded with him.

Katherine didn't let his ire stop her. "Benjamin, you know me! I can't stay here! I could be a medic, nurse, doctor, or whatever! You know I can do it!"

He turned on her and held his finger up. "You are a woman and women have no place…"

Katherine fully interrupted him, shouting, "I'm not that woman!" She quieted down. "You know that. You could use me. I'll stay back or at camp altogether. I wouldn't fight. I'd just be the doctor."

Benjamin gazed at her, remembering that long talk they had about her past. He sighed. He was too tired to fight with her any more. And she was right. "You're right, but how am I supposed to explain a woman to Harry?"

"My hair's up and I'll wear breeches," Katherine provided. Benjamin sighed.

"Hurry up." Katherine ran up to the room that Charlotte gave her. She opened her back and pulled on breeches, shedding her skirt and jacket. Tucking the pants into her boots, Katherine pulled on the shirt and waistcoat over her stays, the stay effectively making her flat chested. She grabbed the bag and flew down the stairs. Charlotte was stuffing a change or two of practical women's clothing in one saddlebag and Katherine pushed her bag into the other. Charlotte handed her a tricorn that Katherine immediately shoved on her head as soon as she thanks the blonde-haired woman. Then they turned to the children.

Benjamin knelt in front of William, who asked, "When will you come back, Father?"

Benjamin's mouth hinged as her searched for answer. "I don't know," he honestly replied. Katherine gave William and his twin, Susan, a kiss.

William supplied hopefully, "Tomorrow?" Katherine managed to swallow a laugh and a sob.

Shaking his head, Benjamin slowly answered, "No, not tomorrow." He hugged his little boy, adding, "Say your prayers."

"I will."

Benjamin turned to his now second oldest son. "Nathan, I want you to take care of your brothers and sisters, alright?" The boy shook his father's hand.

Katherine smiled faintly, adding, "Listen to Charlotte too."

Benjamin shook Samuel's hand. "The same with you, Samuel." Katherine hugged him tightly.

She whispered in his ear, "You're a brave boy."

"Alright." Benjamin picked up his little girl. "Susan, goodbye?" he asked, but Susan just looked him. Benjamin kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he said to Charlotte. They exchanged an awkward silent conversation until Katherine cleared her throat. Katherine and Benjamin then mounted the horses, nodded, and galloped off after Gabriel. She glanced over her shoulder and waved at them. She didn't know when she would ever see them again.

* * *

**Review Replies:**** Guest: Thank you! The lightbulb reference was entirely purposeful! You'll see!**

* * *

**Please Review and feel free to ask any questions you have!**


	4. Militia Minions

Chapter Four

Militia Minions

As they rode on, Benjamin and Katherine started to see abandoned homes. As they turned a corner, they found themselves in front of the drive of a stately home, a trail of its contents leading out the door and into the road. They pulled up and saw Gabriel's horse tied up. While Katherine walked up the stairs, she could hear the cannon fire. Together, Benjamin and Katherine silently entered the room that Gabriel was in, Benjamin sitting down and Katherine leaning against the door frame. The three of them watched the battle for a few minutes but when Gabriel turned away in disgust, he found them there. For a moment, Gabriel was disconcerted, exclaiming, "Katherine?" Finding his calm, he stated quietly, "I'm not going back." Katherine smiled, adding to his sense of disconcertion.

Benjamin stood up and walked over to the window. "No, I wouldn't expect you to." Standing there, he sighed, "That Gates is a damn fool." Katherine put her hand on his shoulder and smirked with a chuckle. "He spent too many years in the British Army. Going muzzle to muzzle with Redcoats in an open field is madness." They watched stonily as the British unleashed a deadly accurate volley on the patriot ranks. Again and again. The cannon fire was just as terrible, one ball taking a man's head off. Katherine's hand flew to her mouth. Benjamin shook his head and turned to leave. "This battle was over before it began." Gabriel followed him, but just as she did, Katherine stopped and took one last look as both the Green Dragoons and the British Legion beared down on the poor fools. Sending up a prayer, Katherine rushed after her family.

As they rode away, the fact that Katherine was with them struck Gabriel. Practically turning completely around in the saddle, he asked, "What are you doing here!?"

Benjamin guffawed while Katherine replied sweetly, "I'm going to be the medic and I'd appreciate it, Gabriel Martin, if you don't mention my gender until it's all said and done. Otherwise, your life will be extremely unpleasant." The look on Gabriel's face made both Benjamin and Katherine laugh uncontrollably. Gabriel soon joined them. Lord knows how little they'd be able to laugh like this.

* * *

As they rode past the surgeons'' tents, Katherine fought the urge to fly off her horse and try to help, but she knew that this time she couldn't. They tied up their horses and started to look for Colonel Burwell. Katherine followed Benjamin into the command tent, but respectfully stayed in the outer chamber. She could see the Colonel leaned on the desk, looking quite despondent.

"Benjamin Martin, I'm in mood for a lecture." Katherine rolled her eyes. Why would Benjamin lecture the Colonel?

Benjamin was puzzled at the absence of Gates. "Where's your General Gates now?" he asked, kindly, lest Harry think him mocking.

Burwell stood up. "Well, the last anyone saw, he was riding hard northeast, his staff one hundred yards behind trying to catch up." Burwell looked pissed. Katherine sighed and shook her head. Benjamin couldn't believe it. Well, he could, but still…

"So, who's in command?" Gabriel ducked into the tent and grimaced at Katherine. She shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all.

"I am." And he didn't look too happy about it. "I think." Katherine was ready to slam her head into one of the tent poles. No wonder they were losing the war!

Benjamin smiled a little. "What are my orders?"

Now Burwell smiled, looking more than a bit relieved to Katherine. He put his arm around Benjamin and guided him back to the main area. "We're a breath away from losing this war, Benjamin." He started to point out areas on the map. "In the North, Washington is reeling from Morristown, running and hiding from twelve thousand redcoats. In the South, Cornwallis has broken our back, captured over five thousand of our troops when he took Charles Town."

"And he destroyed the only army between you and New York," Benjamin added, shaking his head. "So there's nothing to stop him from marching north to cut off George Washington."

"Unless we can keep Cornwallis in the South. Till the French arrive." Benjamin's head jerked toward Burwell. "They promised a fleet and ten thousand troops." The Martins' eyes widened, but Katherine just had an amused smile on her face.

"When?"

"Uhhh, six months at the earliest." Again, he did not look the least bit happy about the situation.

Benjamin understandably had his doubts. "You actually trust the French to keep their word?"

Their heads swiveled when a man declared, "Absolument!" A man in the light blue uniform of the French Army stood up and strode over. Katherine chuckled only loud enough for Gabriel to hear.

Burwell introduced him. "Benjamin Martin, Major Jean Villeneuve, French 7th Light Foot. He's here to help train the militia." Benjamin glared at Burwell.

"The Hero of Fort Wilderness, you reputation precedes you." At this remark, Gabriel and Katherine's eyebrows raised.

Benjamin sort of ignored him. "You really expect to hold Cornwallis here using just militia?" he asked, incredulous.

Burwell shook his head. "Not me, you." Katherine had to bite her lip to keep from just laughing out loud at the look on Benjamin's face.

Benjamin nervously chuckled. "Harry, they're not soldiers, they're farmers. They'd be better off just letting the British march on through."

"They'd be better off, but the cause wouldn't," Burwell stated, holding up his finger as he walked to a desk.

Benjamin still looked shocked. He managed to ask, "How many men does Cornwallis have under his command?"

Burwell began to rattle off a list. "Eight thousand infantry, around six hundred cavalry. I'm giving you a field commission of a Colonel."

"Might I request, Sir, that you transfer my son here under my command." It wasn't really a question. Katherine gave him a look as Gabriel tried to protest. Benjamin just returned it.

"Sir…"

"No," Burwell stopped him. "It's done." Poor Gabriel.

Benjamin felt a bit guilty. "Thank you."

During the whole convention that the men had, Katherine only received a few glances; more likely because of her supposed youth than anything else. She let a wry smile cross her face as they stepped out into the dimming light. She had to smother a laugh as Gabriel immediately jumped on his case, with all respect to his commanding officer, of course.

"Colonel, I've been a soldier now for two years. A scout, horseman, marksman, scavenger…"

Katherine firmly pressed her lips together as Benjamin kept on walking with a, "Is that so." She glanced at the Frenchman, who had joined them.

Gabriel let out enthusiastic, "Yes Sir! I'd better serve with regulars."

Benjamin was having none of it. "Where'd you learn it?"

"What?"

"All that riding, shooting, scavenging."

Gabriel glared at her as she did let out a chuckle. "My father taught me." They mounted the horses, Katherine shaking her head at Gabriel.

"Teach you any humility?"

Katherine swore that Gabriel was blushing with shame. "He tried. It didn't take." Katherine rolled her eyes.

Benjamin dealt the final blow. "He also taught you every deer path and swamp trail between here and Charles Town which is why I asked for your transfer. We'll put the word out." The Frenchman stared at them. Benjamin and Gabriel didn't notice but Katherine did, returning it with a rather cool look that would have put her German neighbors to shame. "Start in the South and ride to the Santee."

Gabriel reminded, "We'll cover more ground if we split up."

Katherine shook her head at the obvious discomfort on Benjamin's face. "Very well, Corporal. You'll take Harrisville, Pembroke, and Wakefield with um… Kent and we'll start on the North side of the Santee. You'll meet me at the old Spanish Mission in Black Swamp."

Before Gabriel could acknowledge the orders, Katherine spoke up. "Don't you think at the present time, it's better for me to accompany you, Colonel?" She tapped her cheek. She's been to those towns plenty of times, but never to the North side.

Benjamin looked Gabriel, who shrugged. "Very well."

Gabriel cantered off, shouting, "Yes Sir!"

"Corporal!" Gabriel pulled up and turned around. "Be careful."

"Yes Sir."

Benjamin sighed. Katherine pulled up on the side not occupied by the Frenchman and patted him on the shoulder. "He'll be just fine." Benjamin gave her a look before turning to the Frenchman.

"Got any children?" The man just looked at him and turned away on his horse. Benjamin glanced at Katherine, who shrugged dramatically, hand in the air. Benjamin muttered, "French." Katherine rode after them, shaking with silent laughter. Men.

* * *

As they rode up to a tavern, Benjamin turned to Katherine, "Maybe you should stay outside." That got him an even stranger look from the Frenchman.

Katherine shook her head. "I'll have to live with these men for some time. Might as well start now."

Benjamin took a deep breath and dismounted. "Okay." The three of them walked into the smelly, dark, and noisy tavern and looked around.

The Frenchman was disdainful. "Are you sure this is the right place for a recruitment mission?"

A few men stared at them. The way Benjamin's stance changed made Katherine take warning. He was about to do something stupid.

"God save King George!"

The music screeched to a stop and everyone stared at them. As soon as the first man stood up, Katherine had her hand on the doorknob and at the first cock of a pistol, out the door. The Frenchman and Benjamin leaped after her, slamming the door as several knives sunk into it.

"I think we came to the right place."

Katherine just put her head in her hands. Oh for crying out loud!

* * *

Katherine sat tense behind Benjamin as the men of the tavern lined up to sign the militia register. One particularly disgusting character stepped up and asked, "Any Bounty?" Really? A bounty? Who are these people? Meanwhile, the Frenchman just tore away at a hunk of meat.

Benjamin grinned. "No scalp money this time, Rollins. But you get to keep the muskets and gear of any Redcoats you kill."

Rollins nodded and spat out tobacco juice onto the floor. Katherine and the Frenchman stared. As he signed, Rollins laughed, "What Boy? Never seen a real man before." Katherine just closed her eyes and sighed.

The next man didn't look strong enough to fight. Apparently, he didn't intend to. "They hanged my brother down at Awkward. Every damn one of those Redcoats deserves to die."

"Sign on then."

"With all my ailments, I wouldn't make it through the first skirmish. No Sir. You can have my negro." Katherine's eyes flew to the African at the bar. "He'll fight in my stead. Occam, get over here." The man hesitantly walked forward. "He ain't over smart, but he's as strong as a bull." The old man leaned down to sign.

"Can you write?" asked Benjamin. The African glanced around.

"No, no, no Sir."

"Well then, make your mark."

"Why?" asked his owner. "I just signed him over to you."

Katherine smiled as Benjamin addressed Occam again. "If you're willing, I'd like you to make your mark." The man sighed, but he did so. "That'll do." Katherine broke a full smile when the Frenchman winked at Occam.

A little redheaded boy swaggered up and stated. "I'm goin' to kill me some Redcoats."

Katherine covered her mouth to not start laughing hysterically at the look on Benjamin's face. "I believe you would. How old are you, Son?"

His father came up and gently pushed the boy to side. "Not quite old enough but his time 'll come."

Benjamin smiled again. "John Billings, I was hoping you'd turn up."

Billings signed. "There's a story going 'round that some twenty Redcoats got killed by a ghost or some damn thing. Carried a Cherokee tomahawk." He took a swig of his drink.

Benjamin smirked, "Aren't you a little old to be believing in ghost stories?" Billings cackled at the joke. Katherine stared at the still lengthy line. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Review Replies: Guest: If you're thinking what I'm thinking... By "I'm not that woman!", by the way, Katherine meant that she wasn't the typical woman of the time.**

* * *

**Please review and feel free to ask questions! I've gotten about 44 visitors but only one reviewer. Come on now! Some feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
